


Drabble Challenge Fics

by dragonofdispair



Series: Unrelated Prompt Responses [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flirting, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet/Shockwave - Science Bros<br/>Optimus Prime/Cliffjumper - Initiation<br/>Ultra Magnus/Smokescreen - Back in my day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Challenge Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Writing group decided to do a drabble challenge: write three drabbles or other extremely short fics. I decided to do all of mine using prompts from the tf-rare-pairing live journal community.

##  1\. TFPrime: Shockwave x Ratchet - Science Bros (100 words)

"Hand me that..." Ratchet trailed off, groping towards the desired tool. He didn't even look up from the substance trying to crawl off the petri dish. This batch of SynthEn had taken on some  _ interesting _ properties. Properties like spontaneous locomotion. Not useful for their purposes. He -- they needed to figure out why it was happening so that it could be accounted for in the next batch.

Silently Shockwave handed him the long, multi-pronged micro-voltage prod, immersed in his own examination of the SynthEn samples. Ratchet groped a bit for the tool, and accidentally brushed the other scientist's plating. He shivered.

 

##  2\. TFPrime: Optimus Prime x Cliffjumper - Initiation (100 words)

"You can't come up here."

Optimus Prime paused his climb up the side of the mesa. Not the one their base was built into, but this area had a dozen scattered across the desert like the first first brilliant leaves to fall from this planet's trees at the beginning of the cold season. "Pardon?"

"You can't come up here," Cliffjumper repeated patiently. "You're not allowed."

Was this where Cliffjumper came when he needed to be alone? If so, Optimus would not crowd him. "I'll leave then."

"Not supposed to just give up though -- ask me about the initiation," Cliffjumper smirked.

 

##  3\. TFP: Ultra Magnus x Smokescreen - Back in my day (100 words)

Initially, Ultra Magnus wasn't entirely sure what to do about suddenly having a lap full of rookie. Too small to effectively sit astride the entirety of Magnus' lap, Smokescreen straddled one thigh, pressing his knee right up against the connections under Magnus' pelvic plate.

While Magnus paused, nonplussed by this development, Smokescreen fondled Magnus' grille. Hot air from the rookie’s fans blew over him. His own responded.

"In my day," Magnus said, "we would go out to an energon cafe first."

"In your day," Smokescreen retorted, "there were still energon cafes to go to."

That was a very good point.


End file.
